


Squip Squad Drabbles

by inmydreams_itsallreal



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Christine Canigula, Drabble, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Texting, Trans Jeremy Heere, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, boyf riends - Freeform, im bad at tags, im trying, jake is nonbinary, maybe? - Freeform, probably, squip squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmydreams_itsallreal/pseuds/inmydreams_itsallreal
Summary: Each chapter is just me projecting myself and my headcanons into different situations :P





	1. Chapter 1

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i'll start actually writing in a bit


	2. New Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jerbear creates a gc :P  
> Usernames:  
> HeereAndQueer: Jeremy  
> G a y: Michael  
> Owo: Rich  
> DillPickle: Jake  
> Lesbab: Brooke  
> FlamingLesbab: Chloe  
> AlsoLesbab: Jenna  
> Sp(Ace): Christine

####  Squip Squad

_HeereAndQueer is online._

**HeereAndQueer:** yall i started a gc

_G a y is online._

**G a y:** uh yeah i can tell bitch

_Owo is online._

**Owo:** who the fuck says yall

 **HeereAndQueer:** me bitch fight me

_DillPickle is online._

**DillPickle:** hun clam down jer created the gc two seconds ago

 **HeereAndQueer:** chilis parking lot 3 am we fight like men

_Sp(Ace) is online._

**Sp(Ace):** Guys calm down!! This group chat is a nice, safe place to talk about our feelings!!

 **G a y:** ill go first im gay (and single) ;)

_Lesbab is online._

**Lesbab:**  did someone say gay

_FlamingLesbab is online._

**FlamingLesbab:** gay

_AlsoLesbab is online._

**AlsoLesbab:** gay

 **G a y:** gay

 **HeereAndQueer:** ok enough gay for one day bye gays

_HeereAndQueer is offline._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its so short!! its just an intro for now :)


	3. Short Boyf Riends Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick thing bc im bored

 

Jeremy awoke to the dull thudding of Michael's heart. Blinking, he sat up. Michael, furiously jamming the buttons on his gamepad, looked over.

"Hey dude," Michael said nonchalantly. "You fell asleep in the middle of Renegade Roundup, but I managed to win for our team." He stuck out his tongue. The suns rays hit him just right, so his dark hair shone and his eyes sparkled brighter than diamonds. His sweat-stained sweatshirt was covered in patches, some worn down, with the newest being his pride flag. It was brightest, and drew everyone's attention. Jeremy stared at the patch, then at Michael's round face, and blinked. He felt...  _weird,_ as though a million tendrils of fire were crawling up his face.

"I- uh," He spluttered, terrified. "I'll be right back" With that, he rushed off to the bathroom.

Once he navigated the familiar soda-stained carpet and piles of laundry, he made it to the bathroom. The counter top was covered in cheap makeup supplies and half of the surface was flooded with water. He braced himself against the slick counter, the fluorescent lights blinding him in the dingy bathroom.

_What's wrong with me? I've hung out with Michael more times than I can count. Why is this any different?_

There was a knock at the door. Jeremy leaped in surprise, breathing heavily.

"Jere?" Michael asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Uh, yeah. E-everything is fine." 

He took a deep breath, splashed his face with water, and headed out the door.

"What's wrong with you, man? Your face is redder than my sweatshirt," Michael said.

Jeremy kept his mouth shut tight. His eyebrows furrowed, his lips quivered, his fingertips dug into the palms of his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! I have little time to write!  
> If you want this continued, leave a comment!  
> Tell me what else you'd like to see from the Squip Squad!


	4. things get gayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jerjer has a crush (texting)

**Owo**

**HeereAndQueer:** richrichrichrichrichrich

**HeereAndQueer:** richrichrich

**HeereAndQueer:** r i c h

_Owo is online._

**Owo:** what the fuck do you want 

**HeereAndQueer:** rich rich i think

**HeereAndQueer:** hnnnnnggggggg

**HeereAndQueer:** iwashangingoutwithmichaelandhejustahhhhhhhhh

**Owo:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**HeereAndQueer:** i think i like michael hhhhhhhhhhh

**HeereAndQueer:** what the hell do i do hes my best friend i dont wanna ruin our friendship

  **Owo:** hang on

 

 

**Squip Squad**

_Owo kicked HeereAndQueer._

_Owo kicked G a y._

**Owo:** ok guys 

**Owo:** jer likes michael

**Owo:** lets make it happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you want to see next!


	5. why must i hurt my son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its richie boy and his dad :(  
> ~tw: abuse~

Rich shut off his phone. He needed a plan. Something that will work 100% and get those two dorks to finally get together.

Suddenly, he heard the lock open to the front door with a faint  _click._ His heartbeat immediately quickened. Why was he home so early?

Rich hastened to stash his snack under his bed, with the rest of his pile. He bolted downstairs and threw away any remnants of his snack, the only thing he had eaten today.

The door opened. There, in the front hall, stood Mr. Goranski. 

"Son," He growled. "I know what you've been doing."

Rich's knees knocked together. Ever since mom left, his dad had been drinking non-stop, basically being a shit father (if you could call him a father at all).

Mr. Goranski, a tall, pudgy man who walked with a limp, tightened his fists. He hobbled over to the trashcan, where Rich had just thrown his wrappers away.

Rich silently scolded himself.  _What an idiot! How careless are you?_

His dad raised the lid, took one look at the crumpled, silver wrappers, and shook his head.

"How hard is it," He barked. "To follow my directions? You piece of shit. You're fucking _stealing from me?_  I gave you  _life._ I work late into the night, to provide you with a home. _You selfish brat!_ "

He raised his clenched fist and roared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i didnt update yesterday! i was sick :P  
> tell me what you want to see next!


End file.
